


Brainsick games

by JustAnotherGoddess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGoddess/pseuds/JustAnotherGoddess
Summary: Always have a plan B. Don't believe in words, but in details. Always be aware of you surroundings. At least these are some of the guidelines by which Hyorin, a cadet of the 104 training group, leads her life. She loves rules, or to be more accurate, she loves to break them. Her goal is not acquiring money or fame, but power, as this is the only way to take revenge on the ones that ruined her family.Her wits catches Erwin's interest, but he could never have imagined that the girl he met in a bar one night would become the thing he loves most, but also the thing he can't allow himself to love.





	1. The beggining

It was another one of those nights. I found myself once again in the not so nice area of the town, in the same bar, with a scotch in my hands. From time to time I needed to be alone. It’s not that I despised the company of people, but I just had to recharge my batteries. That was the only moment I could stop thinking and for sure I didn’t appreciate any interruption, even if it came from my dear ones.  
  
Usually, I would spend my day overanalyzing every word, every gesture, trying to create scenarios. One little habit I developed in time was that after I studied someone, I would start trying to predict their actions. In the beginning of this little game I made the silly mistake of assuming that people are easy to read, but now I know better. It’s not something impossible, but you must look for the little traits that define the whole character and not be deceived by the little façade that we all put up in front of the world. But, in the end, I can’t always exactly tell what it’s going to happen, sometimes the outcome surprises me to no end. Those kind of people fascinate me because I can’t decode them. I then become infatuated with them until I discover that they are not so special as I assumed and I completely lose my interest as they become just like the others, predictable. I get really disappointed when this happens. I don’t know what hurts more, that somewhere in my deduction algorithm I made fatal error or that my study object is not extraordinary by any means.  
  
My obsession with understanding the cognitive process was born from the strong belief that all life is sacred. That also left me unable to harbor any ill felling to living creatures. Everything was created with a reason, we all have a purpose in life, even this little douchebag that has been pestering me for the last ten minutes. I zoned him out from his very first words. He failed to catch my interest. I find it funny that he is incapable of seeing that I’m paying no attention to him.  
  
“And listen, babe, I can show you things that you never even imagined. You just need to say yes.”  
  
“And what if I say no? Will you leave?” I ironically ask even though I know that my words won’t have the desired outcome  
  
“Oh, she can speak! I thought that the titans ate your tongue” says the nasty man as he puts his hand around my waist.  
  
“I will tell you the golden rule: You can look, but you can’t touch”  
  
“Come on, don’t be grumpy. Let’s have some fun” he says jokingly as he’s trying to rest his other arm on my thigh.  
  
Wrong move. I take my drink and throw it in his face.  
  
“You’re crazy. I’m done with playing nice. You are going to pay for this.”  
  
After this has been said he tried to lift me up. I took a glance around the room and it looked like nobody could care less about the whole spectacle. Oh, no, wait. I was wrong. The man that was sitting in the opposite corner had risen up and started walking in my direction. It’s such a shame that his good intentions will be wasted. I’m not a pretty damsel in distress and it seems like neither one of the men expected what was going to happen. Their faces… I’m amazed I could contain my laughter. The one next to me was shrouded in full terror as he was lying on the floor unable to move even an inch of his body and the other one was completely shocked, but amazed at the same time. For a millisecond I thought I saw him smile, but everything happened so fast that I couldn’t be sure. The bothersome man finally got the message, but he still was shocked that such a little girl could flip him over.  
  
I tried to get back to my seat, but the night was officially ruined. I could see that my almost hero started walking in my direction again. He asked me if he could sit and I just nodded him an answer. It’s time for a little game. I promised myself that if I can read this man I will skip the morning training even if that is going to win me a lecture from Shadis, my instructor. Let’s see. Blonde hair, icy blue eyes, yes, must find the not so obvious. Casual jacket, neatly ironed shirt. He is too clean for this side of town, especially for a pub in the middle of the night. Search more. He smells of alcohol, I hope he is not drunk, I can’t deal with another idiot tonight.  
  
“I just wanted to apologize for not helping you earlier”, he said interrupting my analyze, “but, it seems like you had no problem handling him alone.”  
  
“It’s ok. It’s not like I expected any help or whatever. I’m not stupid enough to come in this kind of places without being able to protect myself.”  
  
His feet are oriented to the door. He wants to leave. No, I must have sounded too aggressive. Come on, Rin, if he leaves, you lose your game.  
  
“Well, at least I appreciate that you tried. Nobody else even glanced a second look.”  
  
“Yes, when people come to this kind of place they don’t usually want to stand out and helping you would have been the exact opposite of staying concealed.”  
  
“And I suppose you’re doing the same thing, the whole no standing out. Let me tell you are not very good at this”  
  
I got his interest. It seems like I’m sleeping late tomorrow.  
  
“Oh, and could I know why are you saying this?”  
  
“Your look, even if it’s simple, it’s faultless. People don’t usually bother so much when they go out drinking. It’s not something easy to observe, but when you spend a lot of time in the poorer sides of wall Rose, you start noticing it.”  
  
“You caught me. I’m just a passerby. I got bored of my hotel room.”  
  
“Let me guess, you’re staying at Red Pipes.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m really curious how do you know that.”  
  
“I have amazing deduction skills that could surpass Sherlock Holmes”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Irrelevant. This, or I have basic knowledge of the insights of the wall and I know that this is the only hotel in a 20 kilometers range.”  
  
“So you know this area pretty well?”  
  
“Well, you could say that.”  
  
And is it too much of a bother if I ask for a tour of this city?”  
  
“I don’t know. After all, I’m pretty dangerous. Are you sure you want to take walk with me? I may do unspeakable things to you.”  
  
“I take the risk”


	2. Never underestimate your enemy

“And this is the 36’th most underrated place where you could hide yourself if you get into problems with the Military Police” I say as I conclude my tour.  
  
“I actually thought that the 35’th hiding spot was a really strong one and would be the winner, but this one is mindblowing.” exclaims the handsome stranger while trying to feign innocence.  
  
“I have just equipped you with the knowledge of how to become the most famous villain inside this wall. If you choose this career path, don’t forget you owe me a favor.” I say jokingly  
  
“You should just become my partner in crime. Nobody would be able to stop us.”  
  
“You’re making such a big proposal when you don’t even know my name.”  
  
“So if I will ask for your name , will you become my partner?”  
  
“Maybe you should tell me your first.”  
  
“I’m Erwin. Your turn.”  
  
“Friends call me Rin. So, Erwin, what bring you in this side of the wall?”  
  
“I’m travelling for work”  
  
Work, but what kind of work? Nice and clean clothes, rough hands, strong arms, white skin. Who exactly are you Erwin? Find the not so obvious. No perfume, something unusual for Sina’s residents. He has a clean smell and seems educated, so he must not be part of the working class, even though his body is too toned so he must do some kind of physical activity.  
  
“What kind of work?” I ask hoping to get more clues and then I add jokingly, masking my interest “ I hope it’s not something illegal.”  
  
“The most illegal thing I have done today is throwing paper in a plastic trash”  
  
“That’s outrageous. You’re the reason of society’s decline. You and the Military Police.”  
  
I emphasize the last two words hoping to get a reaction. Not even a flinch. I wait until he says anything otherwise I will give my intentions away.  
  
“Do you find the Military Police so bad?”  
  
It seems like I’m on the right path. He must be a military man. But what branch? Let’s see what kind of reaction I will get out of an insult.  
  
“Well, I don’t find them bad. They are just like mosquitos, annoying and useless.”  
  
He tries to hide a sad smile. I’m sure that he is in the military now. It is rather unusual for someone of his branch to be in a bar and not be drunk on a Friday night. Let’s just test him a little more.  
  
“I think it’s better to be useless than to be a death seeker or mediocre”  
  
“I guess the Survey Corps are the death seekers and the Garrison are the mediocre ones”  
  
“Bingo, you’re almost as smart as a five year old”  
  
He doesn’t seem annoyed with my commentary, but intrigued.  
  
“What if I told you that I’m part of the military?”  
  
I kind of deducted that half an hour ago. This is getting boring and predictable. Was I wrong again? I thought he would entertain me a little longer. He is in the Garrison for sure and he was in the bar trying to catch a thief or something so he had to keep sober. The one he was waiting for never showed up and he decided that I would be a better company for the night.  
  
“I would be really scared as I just insulted all three branches in less than two minutes”  
  
“Yet you don’t seem to be scared at all.”  
  
“You would be surprised how good of an actress I am.”  
  
I’m tired of him. I will just take my leave.  
  
“And how did such a good actress get to work in the hospital?”  
  
How?!? No way. He has also been observing me. It’s true that before I joined the training camp I have been working in the hospital and from time to time I go there to help. After I lost my parents, the people in the hospital raised me and trained me in medicine. They have been really dissapointed when I left to join the military, yet they still supported me. I consider them my second family. Even today I was there helping them and decided to head for the bar after I finished my shift.  
  
“What makes you believe that?”  
  
“Your hair is braided in a tight braid that it’s not intended for fashion”  
  
“I may just like to keep it like that”  
  
“Yes, that may be the case, but even though you have been drinking, you still have a faint smell of antiseptic”  
  
I washed two times hoping to get rid of the smell so it shouldn’t be noticeable at all. I’ve underestimated you, Erwin.  
  
“Do you need more reasons?” he asks with a smirk on his face.  
  
I try to hide my surprise, but he still senses it. He seems really proud of himself. The Garrison may not be as useless as I thought.  
  
“No, you are right. Military people are considered kind of dumb, but you seem to be the exception of the rule.”  
  
“And except of being a good actress and trained in the medicine, you also seem to have to have good deduction skills.”  
  
“I’m sorry that the one you had to meet did not show up, but I feel like I’m a much better company”  
  
“I rectify, excellent deduction skills.”  
  
“If you’re so good at reading people, what am I thinking of now?”  
  
“I think you would want continue this conversation in my hotel room”  
  
Mikasa, I trust you will be able to hide my absence tonight.


	3. A promise on a note

Damn it, I think as I make a mental note to not throw my clothes like this the next time I have a one night stand. I have found almost everything except my skirt. I think I could get into my dorm without meeting anyone, but there is no way that my roommates won’t see me. Sasha may be sleeping, but Mikasa and Annie will definitely notice my presence.  
  
“Is this what you’re looking for?”  
  
I turn around and I see Erwin in the bed with my skirt in his hand.  
  
“How long have you been awake?”  
  
“I never fell asleep.” he says amused with the situation “It’s kind of petty to leave without saying goodbye”  
  
“It’s also petty to make fun of someone’s misery”  
  
“I will apologize tomorrow by buying you breakfast. That’s if you choose to stay.”  
  
“Erwin, don’t fall in love with me” I say as I take of my blouse again and fall in his warm embrace.  
  
\----Later, in the morning----  
  
I wake up by myself in the hotel room. It’s around 10 o’clock and it seems like my handsome stranger already left. It’s not like I expected anything, but I’m just surprised that I did not hear him at all.  
  
I rise and look at my folded clothes placed next to the bed. I definitely did not do that. Next to them there’s a note.  
  
“Something came up and I had to leave. Let’s postpone our breakfast for another time. I will look for you in the hospital. Take care, Erwin”  
  
This is something I definitely look forward for. I get dressed and put the note in my denim’s skirt back pocket. It’s time to head for the training grounds.  
  
\----The training grounds----  
  
After I took my sweet time showering and having a late breakfast, I decide to head for the training area. Shadis will get angry anyway so I should at least enjoy myself.  
  
“So the princess decided to show up” said Jean while measuring me from head to toe.  
  
Next to him, Mikasa and Eren look at me mortified. Our dear instructor must have been really angry to scare them like this.  
  
“Mikasa, why is this horse talking to me?”  
  
After hearing my words, the look on Jean’s face changes from a smug smile to a sad expression. The boy should understand that I have no interest in him or in his childlike behaviour. He used to have a crush on Mikasa, but his attention seems to have shifted to me lately. All I hope is that he will find my attitude off putting and give up on the idea.  
  
“I don’t know anything about horses, but a certain instructor wasn’t so pleased with your absence”  
  
She barely manages to finish her sentence when I hear my name yelled.  
  
“HYORIN WANG! I SEE YOU’VE MANAGED TO SHOW UP.”  
  
“Don’t scream. I’ve had a rough night in the hospital”  
  
“Do you want me to believe you’ve been in the hospital until now?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
I know that Shadis likes me and this is why I know I can get away with pretty much everything. It’s been like this since I’ve caught him sabotaging Eren’s equipment so he would fail the test. In exchange for my silence I would get a better treatment and all his screaming and nagging would be just to reinforce his authority in front of the other cadets.  
  
“I’m sorry. I will never miss a training again. It’s just that the hospital is really understaffed at the moment.”  
  
“Next time don’t bother coming back. ”  
  
This is pretty much how our relationship goes. I pretend to apologize and he pretends to punish me.  
  
\---- Later, at dinner----  
  
“So, Rin, how was your hospital duty?” Mikasa asks with an all knowing look on her face.  
  
“Blonde, well built, good stamina. I still feel him pulling my hair.”  
  
I always confide in her, because I know she’s the only one that would never tell my secrets. In the beginning we weren’t friends because she thought I was interested in Eren, but after I made it obvious that I only saw him as a brother, we became really close.  
  
She wanted to ask more, but just then Armin and Eren joined our table. I could feel her disappointment so I just gave her a blinking eye meaning that I will tell her later.  
  
“Rin, I really admire you. You’re working all day in the hospital, but still managed to be the second ranking in this class. I wish I could be like you.” said Eren.  
Mikasa threw me a look. Oh, how I love these children’s innocence.


	4. The titans attack

“Hyorin Wang, second ranking. Excellent leader and strategist even when being placed in the same team with troublemakers like Jaeger and Kirschtein. Her petite frame allows her to move very fast, yet she lacks stamina and strength. She is known for her mischievousness and law breaking attitude.”  
It seems that Shadis really captured the essence, I think as I look through my folder. There is nothing that needs adjustment except the picture. It makes me look really ugly. I will just take it for the moment and replace it later.  
  
I put the folder back in and take Mikasa’s when I hear footsteps outside the door. I definitely can’t get myself caught. I hide under the table, feeling thankful for it’s long cloth.  
  
“So what do you think?”  
  
“It seems like the Survey Cops really need new recruits. They have just left on another expedition that will probably have a lot of casualties as usual”  
Shadis seems to be talking to someone , but I can’t recognize the second voice.  
  
“Do you have any interesting recruits that will join them?”  
  
Not me, for sure. I don’t plan to die before sixty.  
  
“A few of the top ranking students actually.”  
  
“That’s surprising.”  
  
Not really. Eren is crazy and Mikasa and Armin just follow him everywhere. It seems that me and Annie are the only normal ones. Sasha will definitely go for the Garrison. At least I will have someone that will be able to give me some information on Erwin. He was too interesting to just let him go.  
  
“You’re unlucky this time, because the Military Police is getting the most promising, yet troublesome cadet.”  
  
“You’re sure I can’t convince him to join the Garrison?”  
  
“Pixis, I couldn’t make her show up once on time for training so I doubt you could make her join your branch.”  
  
He’s talking about me.  
  
“Her?”  
  
“Hyorin Wang”  
  
“I need to meet this cadet that you find so extraordinary. Show me her info.”  
  
“This is the one”  
  
“Interesting review. She has top grades on written exams, but why does she not have a picture?”  
  
“What? I’m sure there’s one. No way! Remember when I told you she’s nothing but trouble? She must have taken the photo. She told me she found it ugly before.”  
  
“She really is mischievous.”  
  
\----Two hours later----  
  
Damned Shadis. I had to hide under that table for such a long time. At least he didn’t seem mad about me taking the picture.  
I finally arrive next to the other cadets when I see Sasha hiding a piece of meat.  
  
“Rin, you’re just on time. We can share this.”  
  
“You know I don’t eat meat, Sasha”  
  
“Oh, you’re right, crazy. More for us.”  
  
A sudden bolt makes me lose my balance. A titan just emerged on the other side of the wall. I waste no time and attack him, but I don’t even get to touch him and he disappears.  
The wall has been breached.  
  
\----A few hours later----  
  
I don’t know what’s crazier, that Eren has just transformed into a titan and all the Military Police is preparing to attack him or that I’m with Mikasa and Armin trying to protect him. Armin has just finished his speech, yet the Commander of the Military Police did not get moved. Oh, my dreams of living until sixty are gone.  
A bald old man stops what seemed like our certain death. We are called on top of the wall to discuss a strategy to fix the breached wall.  
  
“Such young cadets, yet so much courage. I’m Captain Pixis.” says the bald man not intending to sound mocking  
  
Eren introduces us. The old man gives me a second look probably remembering the discussion with Shadis.  
  
“You’ve already heard the plan. Are you willing to take part in it?”  
  
“Me and Mikasa will be with Eren.” I say.  
  
“That’s exactly what I had in mind. I’m glad to see Shadis wasn’t wrong.”  
  
\----After some time----  
  
We’ve almost reached the wall when Eren went berserk and started attacking Mikasa. I got in his way and tried to reason with him. Eren seemed to have calmed or at least that’s what I thought. He used his arm to catch my wire. In an attempt to free myself, I cut it, but all I manage to do is lose control and get thrown into a building.  
I stare at the scene unfolding in front of my eyes unable to move even a finger. Eren has regained consciousness and fixed the wall. This is the last thing I see before darkness surrounds me.


	5. The aftermath of a disaster

I wake up in a hospital room, but an unfamiliar one. I find it weird as I knew all the hospital so there is no way I would not recognize the room. I ring the bell to call the nurse. While waiting I adjust the IV.  
  
“I’m glad to see you’re fine, Rin!” says Elena, the nurse that just entered the room.  
  
We’re not friends, but sisters. I’ve known her since I first came to the hospital and since we’re the same age, we’ve always been together.  
  
“I don’t know what idiot put on this IV, but it’s completely fucked up.”  
  
“Everything has just been a mess since the wall was breached. Our hospital building was destroyed and we lost a lot of our staff. We had to get the trainees to work so not everything was handled to your standards.”  
  
This finally distracts my attention from the messed up IV.  
  
“I’m sorry. I had no idea.”  
  
“It’s ok. I’m just happy you’re safe now. I couldn’t have lost you too. I was starting to worry because you’ve been unconscious for six days already.”  
  
“Oh, god! What happened with Eren? Believe me or not, but he can transform into a titan.”  
  
“That’s old news. After he repaired the Wall, the Survey Corps returned from the expedition and handled the situation. Eren went through a trial and got handed to the Survey Corps. He was accused of attacking you and Mikasa. As you were unconscious, you could not take part in the trial so you will have some people bothering you later with questions. They have already came a few times, but I stopped them from seeing you.”  
  
“Thanks, Riana.”  
  
“I did it for the sake of our hospital’s reputation. Imagine them seeing the messed up IV”  
  
“It would have been tragic. Bring me my medical record so I can take a look myself. Oh, and also some clothes that do not make me look like I spent six days in a hospital.”  
  
\----Half an hour later----  
  
Riana really surpassed herself. She found me some ripped skinny jeans and a yellow button up crop top. It showed my belly piercing perfectly. I tied my long wavy hair in a high pony which made my ear piercings visible. I have never been a tattoo kind of person, they are too permanent, so I would just end up getting new piercings. I usually go for the simple and dainty ones. I put on some light green sneakers and head my way.  
  
I try to familiarize myself with the new hospital building while waving to the nurses and the doctors I meet. Some of them stop me to chat and I try get more details about what happened in the last days.  
It seems that people from the Military Police and from the Survey Corps came to ask me some questions, because they just could not understand the term of coma. Riana stopped them every time and even made enemies with a short bad mouthed guy and a crazy looking woman with dirty hair.  
My pleasant discussion gets interrupted by some noise coming from the reception. A man was threatening one of the nurses with a knife. I make my way through the crowd and get right next to him. Before he sees me, I take his hand and twist it, making him drop the knife.  
  
“What exactly can our hospital help you with?” I ask trying to justify his behaviour.  
  
“My daughter. She got hurt when the titans attacked. Her state has gotten worse, but nobody is listening to me and they’re saying that she just needs more rest. I just wanted to get the nurse to take a look on her.”  
  
“I will consult her after you apologize to the nurse.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Miss”  
  
I nod to the man and give instructions to the other nurses standing around and head to the room. Everybody in the hospital knows me and usually listens to me when there’s no higher authority around so they started executing my demands.  
I get to the girl’s room and request her medical records. The dose she was prescribed was too big for someone of her size so I adjust it. While I’m at it I take look at her bandaged leg. There’s a knocking on the door and before waiting for an answer, I hear it opening. Riana’s voice follows through:  
  
“Rin, these people are from the Survey Corps and they are accusing me of hiding you. They have seen you are in good health and would want to ask you some questions.”  
Without taking my eyes from the girl’s leg which developed an infection, I say:  
  
“The gentlemen could wait outside as they can obviously see I’m pretty busy at the moment. I will find them after I finish this. Now, please, get out.”  
  
“You heard her, get lost!”  
  
“You too, Riana” I continue, earning a hissing from my friend.  
I finish consulting the girl and I stay a little more to chat with her and her father just because I did not feel like dealing with the ones waiting for me.  
I finally find Riana and she informs me our visitors have left, but I’m expected tomorrow at 8 am at the Survey Corps headquarters and if I don’t show up, the Humanity’s Strongest will personally take care of my attitude.


	6. The path she chose

It’s 7:50 am and I’m in the Survey Corps headquarters when I see Eren with a ginger girl and a tall man that had just bitten his tongue. I try to surprise Eren by scaring him from the back. The people with him got more scared though, but it doesn’t seem that I’m the cause. It may be, no, for sure, they are scared of Eren transforming.  
I finally hug Eren ignoring the two Survey Corps and start chatting with him. He looks at me with a sad expression and asks how I’ve been feeling. I can feel the remorse in his eyes, but I never believed for one second it was his fault.  
  
“Don’t do this. Don’t be stupid. It wasn’t your fault. I’m the one that lost control of my equipment.” I say trying to make him feel better.  
  
The people around him seemed to recognize who I was after that.  
  
“Miss Wang, I’m Petra. Let me lead you the meeting room.”  
  
“There’s no need, Petra” said an unknown voice “It seems that the matter has been settled”  
  
“Captain, I did not see you. Miss Wang, this is Captain Levi.” added the ginger  
  
“So you’re the guy that beat Eren senseless and threatened to fix my attitude.” I continue kind of annoyed that I could not sense the short guy before he talked.  
  
“And you’re the brat that was in a coma for almost a week. We just needed to get your side of the story as to make sure that no problem would arise for Eren, but we seem to be on the same page. You are dismissed now. And about the attitude, just join the Survey Corps and I will fix it”  
  
“It’s a shame, but my attitude, just as your height, can’t get fixed” I say, earning a mortified look from Eren.  
  
\----Days later----  
  
As our training has ended, we need to choose a branch. I already knew that I will join the Military Police, so I did not go the other branches ceremonies. I was on the training grounds when I saw Shadis approaching. He did not say anything for a while and we just stayed in silence, gazing at the stars.  
  
“It’s so quiet in here. Everybody left. I will visit you a lot so you don’t feel lonely” I promised Shadis  
  
“Please, don’t. I’ve finally managed to get rid of you. I don’t want to see you here anymore”  
  
“That’s what you say now, but you will miss me”  
  
“Maybe, but then I will just remember how you changed our flag with Reiner’s underwear and it will pass”  
  
“Come on. It was hilarious”  
  
“You’re making a mistake. You’re not fit for the Military Police. You will hate it there”  
  
“Probably. But I’m not going there to enjoy myself. I have a purpose and it’s the only place where I can achieve it”  
  
“Do as you want, but don’t regret it later”  
  
“Did you ever regret being the Commander of the Survey Corps?”  
  
“No, I did not. But just as you are not fit for the MP, I was not made to command the Corps. The actual Commander is much more ruthless and fit for the job”  
  
“He sounds like a scary guy.”  
  
“He is. He would sacrifice anything and anyone. He used to be dating Marie, Captain’s Nill wife, but he gave up on her for the sake of the Corps and don’t even get me started on all the people that died in expeditions. Somehow I’m glad you did not go down that path. I hope you never meet him. Just go and advance in the MP, seduce a rich man or a noble and don’t take part in any conflict.”  
  
“I plan on doing what you told me, except not getting involved in any conflict. “  
  
“Just don’t die” said Shadis knowing that he can't change my mind once I've made a decision


	7. Mischievous acts from the queen of paperwork

Everything happened so fast that now that I still can’t get over the shock. Even sitting in my usual spot in the bar with the same beverage I always order feels like an out of body experience. I can’t identify myself to the girl I was just a few weeks ago.

I take out my notebook and I start reading my notes again. The wall has been breached. Marco is dead. I was in a coma for six days. Eren is a titan. I graduated and I joined the military police. All my trainees colleagues proved they are stupidly brave death-seekers by joining the Survey Corps.  
  
I still have one more paragraph left to read. I take a sip of my scotch while checking my clock. Rin, calm down. This is the result of your observations. You’re been wrong before, this would not be the first time. But even so, how comes that only my craziest theories end up being true and when I play safe, I’m always wrong.  
I take my pen and I cut with a horizontal line the last idea then I close my notebook. I’m not ready to accept this yet. I will do further investigations.

  
\--- A few days earlier---  


After joining the Military Police I have started living in the assigned dorms. As me and Annie where the only newbies, we ended up sharing a room. I have never got to talk to her before so we were kind of awkward in the beginning. I felt that we didn’t have anything in common so I did not bother getting to know her. At least that’s how it was until the marketplace incident. 

Usually I was assigned to do paperwork at the headquarters while Annie would go outside on rounds. Everyone looked at me with amusement and a little bit of pity as I was proclaimed the queen of boring work, but they had no idea that this so called boring work allowed me to know everything that happened in the MP. From what went into the soup that was served at dinner in the cafeteria to the schedule and personal information of every high ranking officer. 

This is also how I found out that the next task was to oversee the exchange of goods between two merchants. Nothing out of the ordinary as it was usual for the rich to employ military people for this kind of stuff. The only interesting thing was that that one of them got the Military Police on their side, while the others had the Surveys. I pulled some strings and I got a list of the people who will take part in this operation. It was none other than my beloved Mikasa and Armin joined by the annoying Captain Levi Ackerman. It seems that the Survey Corps are really low on funds as they sent the Humanities Strongest for a such a mundane task. Annie was lucky enough to be assigned for this together with squad lider Marzia and cadet Dietrich.

I definitely have to be there as I haven’t seen my friends in ages. The end justifies the means I say as I pour the peanut powder in the soup that it’s gonna be served for dinner. 

When time of the dinner comes, I take my place in the cafeteria and wait for the spectacle to begin. People start to gather. My victim is also on time. Dietrich goes to his table. He starts telling a story about the butcher’s mistress. He seems to enjoy the taste of my soup as he goes for a second one. Now it’s just a matter of waiting. Poor little Dietrich, the military police is a bad place to have a peanut allergy, I think as I head back to my room.


	8. The mistery of the boxes

After Dietrich was hospitalized because of the peanuty soup, I got assigned for the marketplace task. This operation turned out to be more boring than I expected. Annie did not a say a word at all, while Marzia, our team leader could not stop critiquing my speech, my posture and even my way of walking. It seems that I was too flirty, really arrogant and totally unfit for the Military Police.

She made me and Annie carry all the heavy boxes even though there were a lot of men that were actually paid for that kind of stuff. Not only that, but it seemed like I will not be seeing my friends as we will only be supervising the goods and will not take part of the negotiations. Rin, it seems that karma is a bitch

After carrying all the boxes I go to the bench next to Annie and wait for further orders. I want to relax, but one thought keeps bothering me. How comes that the boxes had really different weights when they had the same volume and products. 

Annie ends up leaving to look for Marzia. Now I totally can’t contain my curiosity. While making sure that nobody sees me, I go and check the content of the boxes. I’m pretty shocked when I see what’s inside. I now understand why the weight was familiar. I trained for three years using this kind of equipment. It seems like the two merchants are selling anti-titans battle equipment. But why would they risk employing military people and how come they are doing this in daylight in one of the most crowded places.

A new thought appears in my mind. The Survey Corps sent Captain Levi for this task while on my side I have Captain Marzia, one of Nile’s most trusted people. Something is fishy. Only if, no. It can’t be. But what if… what if the Military Police is selling equipment to the Survey Corps. This is the only way that things would make sense.

Not a lot later Annie comes back and we end up delivering the cargo to one of the Survey Corps grounds.

“Ok, girls. Our job is finished. Tomorrow the Survey Corps will take the cargo and give it to the buyer. As it is late, we will be resting in a hotel nearby” said Marzia

“My ass” I say without thinking

“Hyorin, do you have any problem?” asks Marzia hoping to give her a reason to punish me

“No, I’m actually quite thankful that I will have other sore parts on my body besides my ass from sitting too much while doing paperwork”

What an annoying woman. She is not only cruel and vengeful, but she also has taken a hobby on torturing newbies. She’d better not cross paths with me because I will not stand still.


	9. The right way to gather information

We made it to the hotel. It’s been so long since I have been here. The only difference from now and then is that I will be sharing a bed with Annie and not with Erwin. At least she does not snore, I say chuckling. Marzia gives me an annoyed look probably thinking I was making fun of her.

I go to room, but I can’t fall asleep so I decide to visit the bar. I go to my usual spot and I take out my notebook. I start writing the recents events. I like writing the small details as they usually help me with coming up with new theories. I leave two empty pages for an analysis of my roommate. At the moment there are only a few things about her that catch my attention. She is really quiet, sometimes sneaks out of the room at night and she never takes off her ring. The ring is also unusual as it seems to have a concealed sharp side.

The waiter recognizes me and comes to me, interrupting my sketch.

“Long time no see, Rin. I actually feared that you might have got eaten by a titan”

“Funny, but being eaten by a titan is not how I want to die”

“None of us want that, believe me”

Pretty, but stupid. He doesn’t want to die eaten by a titan, but he would probably faint just by seeing one. I really love this as it is so ironic. He would rather spend his days serving drinks instead of learning how to fight the titans, but is hopeful that in the case he will encounter them, he would be able to miraculously survive.

“Oh, your friend has been asking about you”

“My friend?” I ask surprised

“The blonde hot one”

“Erwin?!?”

“Yeah, I think that’s his name.”

“What did he ask about?”

“Rin, my friend. It seems like you’re all questions and no money.”

“Answer me and more of this will come” I say as I hand him 20 euro bill.

“Now we’re talking. He wanted to know how often you visit this place and what is your new job. It seems like he went around the hospital asking about you, but the head nurse threw a fit at him for not minding his own business”

It seems like my dear Raina is still mad at me for resigning my hospital position. I should buy her something nice the next time I visit.

“Anything else?” I ask

“He also left one of this.” said the waiter showing me 20 bill I just gave him “He wanted me to find more about you. Now it depends what I will say to him.” 

What a snug smirk he has. He’s actually kind of cute and really good at his side job of finding information.

“You should tell him that I was on a trip to wall Sina. Some noble wanted me to take care of his sick wife.” I tell him as I hand another bill.

“It’s always a pleasure to have you here. And as a little bonus, Erwin was here yesterday and he may still be in town”


	10. How not to make friends

I make it back to bed just before Marzia forcefully entered our room. It seems like I wasn’t the only one that went out for a midnight walk as Annie was also just getting back.

It seems like there was a problem with the cargo. We went to the place where we left boxes. I rapidly counted them. One was missing. Damn.

“If this is your way of protecting the goods, Captain Marzia, I can tell you’re doing a really bad job.” 

The voice manages to scare me as I did not see anybody. I go behind the boxes and there is Captain Levi with Mikasa and Armin.

“My job was to deliver, not protect them” said Marzia

“Yes, you were supposed to give to us, by any means, 23 boxes, but I can only count 22 at the moment. Protecting them wasn’t an option, but a duty.”

“Captain Levi, if I may.” Marzia wants to intrerupt me, but I don’t let her “ It is true that we were supposed to give you 23 boxes, but that was gonna happen tomorrow, not today. Right now it is 11 pm. The exchange is meant to take place at 8 am. Until then we can place the boxes anywhere”

“So what you mean is that you just put one box in another place just because you can” said Captain Levi wanting to see how far I can take it.

“Yes, that’s exactly what happened.”  
“And if tomorrow I don’t have all the boxes, who will take the blame?”

“Captain Marzia, obviously. She is our superior. But that will definitely not be the case.”

“Fine, the I will be back at 8 am. No minute later”

That’s actually the most fun I’ve had in a while. If only you could have seen Marzia’s face. She went from being angry to mortified, then relieved, ending it all on a high note of extreme panic.

“I hope you have a plan, Hyorin” said Marzia.

“Of course I do.”

“Let’s listen to it”

“Go and ask Nile for another one of those equipments. You should make it in time if you leave now”

“How did you…”

“Know?” I say finishing her sentence.” I would like to tell you, but you have a long way to the headquarters and I don’t want to keep you from your way”


End file.
